Biología
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - ¡No podía! Era tan hermosa, con esos ojos marrones que lo veían. Le suplicaban piedad, le suplicaba la mayor comprensión posible. Estaba sobre su mesa, tan asustada como él, temblando mientras solo sudaba frío. - PROIchiHime R&ROD please!


Konnichi wa minna!

…

Si! Kuro-chan regresa con un fic para hacer feliz al mundo… xD Jajajajaja… Espero les agrade este fic xq me ha salido de la nada… Jojojojo, no sé qué resulte ahora que escribo esto, pero ya veremos… xD

…

…

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**BIOLOGÍA**_

…

…

…

¡No podía! Era tan hermosa, con esos ojos marrones que lo veían. Le suplicaban piedad, le suplicaban la mayor comprensión posible. Estaba sobre su mesa, tan asustada como él, temblando mientras solo sudaba frío. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo o sino ambos perderían. Sí, perderían el 50% de su calificación en biología.

…

- Inoue…

- Lo sé Kurosaki-kun. Pero es por nuestra calificación, además ya no le quedan muchos días de vida, recuerda que cuando nos la vendieron nos dijeron que tenía cáncer de pulmón. – Bajó la mirada. - Pobrecilla conejita.

- Ok, no hay más alternativas. – Se colocó los guantes de látex al igual que la ojigris. – Yo la saco y la agarro y tu le pones el algodón con el cloroformo.

- ¡Hai!

…

Ichigo sacó a la coneja de su jaula con mucho cuidado, se sentía tan cálida y era preciosa, de verdad nunca creyó tener tanta compasión por un ser vivo, pero no podía evitarlo, mucho más cuando Orihime lloró al saber que debían hacer taxidermia ((N/A: Pues, disecar el animal.)) de cualquier organismo como trabajo final de biología.

La princesa ya tenía el algodón listo, así que el shinigami sustituto colocó contra la mesa a la hembra que sostenía entre brazos y la chica hizo lo que su amigo le indicó. La pequeña criatura movía sus patas para tratar de soltarse de aquel agarre, pero Ichigo lo impedía lo más que podía, pero era fuerte hasta para ser vieja.

…

- ¡Ichigo! – Gruñó Rukia como Shinigami frente a ellos.

- ¡Kyaa! – Se asustó Orihime arrojando el algodón sobre la cara de Ichigo que para evitarlo puso sus manos frente a este, dejando escapar a la conejita. - ¡No, Lola!

- ¿Lola? – Cuestionó el pelinaranja. - ¿Por qué Lola?

- Bueno es una conejita muy bonita y solo se me ocurrió ponerle Lola Bunny, porq…

- Eso no importa, corre Ichigo, hay un hollow cerca de aquí.

- _Voy,__voy__… _- susurro mientras se levantaba y salía del laboratorio siendo perseguido por su compañera

- ¡Gomen nasai sensei ((Lo sentimos profesor))!

…

Ambos shinigamis y la jovencita salieron del salón. Ya fuera, Ichigo tragó el caramelo espiritual para que KON estuviera en su cuerpo.

…

- ¡Inoue! – Le llamó el chico. – Tu atrapa a la coneja junto con Kon, mientras, Rukia y yo iremos donde el hollow, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Hai ((Sí))! – asintieron los presentes.

…

Kon y Orihime corrían tras la conejita, pero al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que le esperaba, así que corría y saltaba todo lo que le era posible. Ambos tropezaron en los pasillos, ya fuera con profesores, alumnos o con diversos objetos.

…

- ¡Lola, regresa! – Gritaba desesperada la dueña de los ShunShun Rikka. - ¡Onegai ((por favor))!

…

…

…

Mientras tanto, los shinigami lidiaban con un hollow con estructura muy similar al conejo. Se movía de la misma forma, saltaba, e incluso tenía orejas de conejo. A Rukia eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que decía, era una herejía para Chappy y que por eso debía acabar con él, pero era demasiado escurridizo. El hijo de Isshin, cortó uno de sus brazos y las orejas, pensó que ya estaban en ventaja, pero aquel hollow, se regeneró en cuestión de segundo mandándolo a volar muy lejos de un solo golpe.

…

- ¡Ichigo! – Exclamó la morena ayudándolo a levantarse. – No puede ser, se escapa. – Continuó al darse cuenta que huía hacía la escuela. – Hay que seguirlo.

- ¡Hai!

…

…

…

Inoue y Kon seguían corriendo tras la conejita que ahora estaba en los jardines traseros de la escuela. Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a observar al cielo, como si esperara algo. Ese fue el momento en que los dos mencionados se colocaron junto a ella, deteniendo su huida con sus manos.

…

- ¡Inoue! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Listo Kurosaki-kun, la hemos atrap…

…

Sus palabras fueron cesadas debido al fuerte golpe que les había proporcionado el hollow para quitarles de sobre el animal. Kon recibió gran daño (en el cuerpo de Ichigo), pero aún podía moverse; la princesa era quien estaba peor, puesto que se había golpeado en la espalda con un árbol cercano, gemía de dolor y no podía levantarse.

…

- ¡Maldito! – Bramó el pelinaranja viendo la condición de su amiga – No te lo permiti… ¡eh!

…

Una escena muy extraña ocurría frente a sus ojos. La conejita con lágrimas en sus ojos lamía una de la patas del hollow, quien le sonreía. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué tipo de hollow era ese?

Nuevamente la sorpresa apareció en los presentes, pues el cuerpo de hollow desaparecía para dejar ver a un joven de cabello castaño, ondulado y muy largo, de un aspecto algo hippie; se agachó y cargó a la conejita quien se veía feliz; le otorgó un beso en la frente y el desapareció, haciendo que la conejita cayera al pasto viendo al cielo donde una mariposa negra volaba a lo alto.

…

- Eso fue…

- Yo tampoco lo sé, Ichigo. – Lo interrumpió la shinigami. – Sólo fuimos testigos de esto y no más. Ahora debemos ir a ver a Inoue.

- ¡Inoue! – Le gritó el pelinaranja mientras corría donde la chica nombrada - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

- S… Si, ya me siento mejor. – Respondió levantándose con cierta dificultad. - ¿Lo ves?

- Aquí esta lola. – Pronunció KON que le entregó a la princesa la conejita. – Por cierto Orihi…

- Ya estuvo bueno por hoy KON. – Hablaba con el Soul Candy en su mano mientras lo iba introduciendo en el peluche de león. – Es hora de que te meta a mi mochila.

- Pero… Pero… Pero… - Trataba de hablar mientras era obligado a entrar a la mochila. - ¡One-san!

- ¡Cállate!

…

La pelinaranja estaba cargando a la conejita cuando esta se desvaneció en sus brazos, al parecer todo este movimiento la había fatigado de más y había muerto inesperadamente.

…

- Lola… - Le llamó Orihime entre lágrimas. – No…

- Inoue, creo que eso es mejor, sino nosotros tendríamos que haberla matado.

- Pero…

- Cierto, ¿Por qué no compraron mejor un animal muerto? ¿O por qué no fueron a un refugio de animales y les pedía el cadáver de algún perrito que hayan tenido que sacrificar?

- Etto…

…

Al parecer la pareja no pensado en ninguna de esas opciones puesto que cuando le comentaron a Isshin Kurosaki sólo les dio esa idea.

…

- Papá…

- Bueno, es hora de regresar al salón y terminar este trabajo.

- Cierto.

- Yo iré a dar reporte de esto, los veré después.

- ¡Hai!

…

La fukutaichou se retiró del sitio y dejó solos a los pelinaranjas. Orihime comenzó a caminar pero aún le dolía un poco la espalda. Sin darse cuenta los fuertes brazos del shinigami la rodearon para poder cargarla con todo y coneja.

…

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sonrojada.

- Estás herida, así que te cargaré hasta la enfermería y después iremos al salón de clases.

- …

- Cuídate, por mí... – Concluyó dándole un beso en la frente. - ¡Inoue!

…

Eso había sido demasiado hasta para la princesa que cayó desmayada preocupando mil veces más al chico que corrió a la enfermería a todo lo que pudo.

…

…

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

…

…

Ok, esto quedó muy raro, pero me gustó bastante. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 Nos leemos después. ¡Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
